It's Bipolar sisters to you!
by Rose Hitogoroshi
Summary: There once was happy land with pirates and marines populating islands. They were battling each other, winning and losing both sides. But that's not something Rose cared. She cared for her sister, Fang, and any one who was foolish enough to question it, would find themselves used as new test subject. Read if you can. Warning! Blood, sexual themes, gore and other mature things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Soldiers are like toys, they break so easily

AN: For now this should be my main story and other stories on Bipolar sister saga are meant to be either funny stories or back scene like stories as things and people are introduced. It sorta gives history for my characters. Hopefully you understood, if not then oh well, I don't really understand it myself... Warnings! There is a lot of sexual themes, cursing, gore and other lovely things that I know you either love or hate. Damn, this is long author note, well I have bored you enough for today. Hope you can stand my imagination. Love, Rose

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStor

"What do you mean, 'they got away'?" Lieutenant grumbled to his followers. Soldiers started to cower when his voice picked up volume. "Your job was to capture and bring two girls to station. Instead, you go and lose them. Two harmless little girl! What is your excuse?" Soldiers looked each other before farthest left one came forward. "Sir" he began "With all due respect, those girls are far for harmless."Lieutenat snorted, but let man speak up."They tricked us belive they were just two lost girls, looking for a place to stay for awhile.

Beliving we were doing good thing, we leaded them to 'Black sheep', where we saw two wanted posters with their names on them. For some reason there was no picture of them, so we couldn't compare girls. Any way, we travelled to hostel, where we saw landlady behind her desk. Landlady grinded towards taller girl and greeted her. "Why hello there, Rose! Haven't seen your for awhile." Woman turned to other girl "Same to you, Fang! You two want the same room as before?" Smaller one smiled carefully. "If it isn't too much trouble."

Hotel owner smiled back cheerfully. "Not at all, nothing is too good for Bipolar sisters!" That was when we realized we were in same room with The Bipolar sisters! Of course, right after we were confirmed about girls identity, we pointed our gun at them and shouted "Bipolar sisters! You are to come with us to the station." Now identified Rose smirked seductively to us "Do I get spanked for being naughty?" Then she leaned over desk, spread her and looked us behind her shoulder. "Be gentle with me, I may not be fragile but even I cannot fit eight. Four is my max." We all kinda" here soldier coughed quietly "lost our consciousness after she started to touch herself." All soldiers present had blush on their cheeks, some even got nosebleed again. Cough from their boss snapped them out from their dream world. Embarrassed of distraction soldier continued his report.

"When we came out of it, girls had already left. We tried to question landlady, but she only said they left somewhere." Lieutenant sighed in disappointment. "But we heard they were looking for boat.""So they must be still on this island" He leaned back to his chair, hand going through his growing beard as soothing its many strings.

Silence had continued for awhile, successfully make other occupants in room get more anxious, before officer shared his thoughts. "We need to block their escape. You four " He pointed towards said four soldiers who saluted to him. "Goes to the harbour in search of them. Question everyone for them. Report in 12 hours if you hadn't seen them. If come contact with them, capture and bring them back to here. You four go search the town for any signs of either of them. Report immediately if you see them. I don't want to hear any disturbance about you concerning villagers. Understood?"

All eight men saluted at same time and answered in sync. "Understanded,sir!" They stayed in that position, making lieutenant grow curious as why they were still here until he remembered... "You're dismissed." Soldiers leaved their pose and walked in line out of the door.

When last one closed door, lieutenant seemed to grow even older. "Why, why they needed to come here?..." He massaged his temples for a moment until he freezes suddenly. His eyes were nailed at papers on his desk. Gently, he took them to his hands and looked at info printed in them as many times before. They were wanted posters those same sisters that made ruckus around his town.

Rose, aka Grazy-Rose, Rowdy-Rose. Wanted for murder, violence, robbery, piratism, assistance in violence, property damage. Description: 19 years old, black hair with one red stripe on her right side, blue eyes, three tattoos, two on back and one at thigh, wears revalving clothes, wields knife but uses anything sharp like master. Skills: Fighter, swordsman, Devil fruit user. Devil fruit: ghost-ghost, gives eater abilities to walk through anything solid and become invisible. Others: sea stone doesn't affect her much, captured few times, escaped, has a sister, very protective to her friends. There was no picture of her, just soldiers told. He slided his eyes towards other paper.

Fang, aka Quiet-Fang, Humble-Fang. Wanted for robbery, piratism, property damage. Description: 18 years old, silver hair, blue/gray eyes, one tattoo on upper arm, wears loose clothes,wields a staff. Skills: Fighter, doctor, Devil fruit user. Devil fruit: ghost-ghost, gives eater abilities to walk through anything solid and become invisible. Others: sea stone doesn't affect her much, captured few times, escaped, has a sister, very protective to her friends. No picture of her too.

AN: Aaand cut! You love, don't you? Hope this has tickled your curiosity, as what will happen next. We I ain't gonna tell you, 'cos I'm bitch like that. See you some time hopefully?... Just kidding, you are never going to read this anymore, are you? Well enough blabbering. This is Rose, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2 Now you see me, now you don't

Chapter 2. Now you see me, now you don't

AN: I just posted new chapter for my other story and I'm doing another for different story? I'm in fire, baby! I do wonder why this has more readers than my other one, makes me feel odd because I think this isn't as interesting as my E.a.o.f.s is -_-' Oh well it is just my point view really, so I think it my point doesn't matter as much your's do. Notice the sarcasm in there Love, Rose!

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing.

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory

Lieutenant sighed, depressed about situation. There was no chance of catching those sisters, when one was captured other would free her with brute force or intelligence. They had tried almost everything, secret agents, ambushes, bribing, drugging... All for nothing. They had become what soldiers say 'a Black Pete'. When they come to town, marine lieutenants will curse for their bad luck and try to get them away from their territory as soon as possible. Especially if a festival was going on. Lieutenant shivered at that thought.

There was rumor going on about a town that had a festival when Bipolar sisters arrived. They were celebrating about life and on that day everyone wears very bright colors. Marines were at first suspicious about the girls but forgotten as they watched out for any fights. Facts around what really happened were fuzzy but it will always start with bulls running around street with Rose riding on the biggest one.

Some say their mailboxes were blown up, others that prisons were one to blow up and third one says that schools were one to be bombed. The story has many things that happened to the people in town that changed every time it was told. In the end, what was told was that town was evacuated because shopkeepers died on that day.

Of course it wasn't true, but it doesn't mean that it couldn't happen. It did almost to another town, but that is another thing. Bottom line is, every soldier should be very careful with them.

"Seriously, you have been watching that one spot for ten minute. What is so important there?" A voice snapped lieutenant from his thoughts. He searched around him to find user of voice, but came up with nothing. "Who is it?" He asked from voice. It chuckled and spoke again, this time in front of him. "Really, you look at my info not hour ago and you have already forgot me? O' You wound me so!"

Lieutenant tried to pinpoint the exact point of owner of voice as his hand went silently to his gun. Voice chuckled again as something like head shaking was heard. "You are gonna use your toy on me? Sorry to break your hope but it's useless." Lieutenant didn't belive it and it seemed to shine on his face because voice sighed and said. "Just look at it. More specifically look at bullets, or for bullets would be better." He did what mystery voice told him, to found out all six bullets were taken away! Sound of metal hitting metal came air in front of him. Looking up, he saw those same bullets being played as they were a ball. In his mind he cursed, but on out side he kept his poker face.

He tried to reach another gun, but voice stopped him. "I have taken all patrons from your desk, shoe and your so called decoration guns. They are just outside from that door." His hand tried to reach hiding blade on his sleeve, but when no knife slides to his palm, he looked in shock at his sleeve. Voice snorted. "Do you really think I could do such amateur mistake as letting victim keep their weapons? Do you really thought so lowly at me?" Lieutenant gritted his teeth, he had lost all of his weapons before the battle even started, there was no way for him end this quickly.

"You still don't know me?" Voice mocked him. He growled in threatening manner before he spoke through his teeth. "You are Rose, one of Bipolar sisters." Slow clapping echoed around his office. "Well done. You figured my identity, so I don't need to be in this form then." She spoke in sarcastic tone before a girl in her teen appeared before him. She had black hair with lone red stripe going before her right eye. Her clothing was like poster said, revealing. She had very tight black top that had picture of red rose in center of it and black minishorts with chains acting as a belt. She had many chains around her wrists and neck but in one chain had a small dagger hanging on it. She had a grin on her face and her blue eyes showed amusement.

Rose licked her lips, as if she saw something she liked, setting shivers going along lieutenants spine. She chuckled darkly, not like other times when it was almost joyful, as she saw him shiver. "For getting correct answer, I will let you live a while longer." He sighed in relief, which in turn made her grin become more bloodthirsty. "But if you can answer this question, I will let your family live a little longer." He gasped sharply and panic almost overwhelmed him but his logical sense kicked in before he tried anything. "You're bluffing."

AN: Baby, hit me one more time. I now get what draw people to this story like light does to bugs. It's either because I put Law or because I put Luffy in as 'Four characters that will appear in your story' isn't? It's either those reasons or there is secret organization that keeps my lovely readers away from my other story. Don't listen them, they don't know nothing. This is Rose, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Justified death?

Chapter 3. Justified death?

AN: Welcome, welcome! Come closer, closer! I have something to show you, but you can't tell it to no one. No, no, no, no one. Come, I show you! Here it's! Isn't beautiful? Chapter 3 made by my little hands and mind. I hope you cherish it everywhere you go. Okei? Okei! Love, Rose! Fun fact: I made Rose something I like to be someday

Warning: This chapter contains incest, rape and my craziness. Not your cup of tea? G.T.F.O!

Dissssssssssclaimer: My precious... Mine... Mine... My... Oc is only one that I can say legally to be mine. Even Fang was at start my friends idea...

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory

Rose chuckled at man's deny. "Don't belive me? Well that's your choice, but can you live with your life, if what I tell you is true and your family is the one to pay for your foolishness?" Lieutenant sweated at her answer. In one hand was his life and on other was his family's life. But there was a chance, she was lying, so he needed proof. He licked his lips before stated. "I need to hear them." Rose sighed in, what seemed to be, disappointment. "Why do they always want to hear each other?" She took a snail out from her pocket.

Snail was colored black and red with its shell being black and rest of body red. On shell was pictures of red rose and on other side was picture of red knife. She had her owners grin on her little face and had words 'Bloody Rose' tattooed on her stomach area. Rose extended her towards lieutenant and said in happy voice. "Connect to torture chamber." Snail immediately started to wail in most horrific way, almost deafening him, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact her grin grew even bigger and more hungry for blood.

"You seem to have fun in there, boy. Why don't you tell to your daddy how have you been." Yell quieted down. Sobbing was heard from other side. A small and pained voice whispered through snail "I don't belive you." Man quickly snatched the snailphone and said in panicked tone, "Son! It's dad here, where are you?"

Silence filled the room, until person on other side sobbed out "Dad?" Older male nobbed his head and brought the communication device closer. "Daddy is here, you don't need to cry anymore. Where are you, daddy will come there." "I don't know where I'm, daddy I'm scared. Mommy is here, but she doesn't answer and I hear screams over door. Dad, I wanna go home." Boy told him, crying all the time. Man tried to shush his son.

"Will you now answer my question, daddy?" Man glared at Rose, venom in his voice as he spoke. "What did you do to them?" She waggled her finger at him. "It was supposed to go other way around with me asking and you replying, but if it helps I injected a drug in them, that will kill them slowly."

Lieutenant gasped at information, but she kept going on. "Only I know the antidote to that seeing as I made it. Before they die, they feel everything a ten times stronger. A light tap is, to them, a punch. If they fall from one meter, it will feel as they jumped at top of building. Excellent option for Viagra and, the best part, it can be used to females too. It was fun to test that one out, oh yes indeed." She licked her lips again, getting dazed expression on her face until was waken up from her memories by lieutenant's cough.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I got the antidote set and ready for your family, but it will be given if only you answer my question correctly. Do you hear me, boy? You better hope your daddy gives the right answer." Last one was said towards younger boy, who seemed to go hysteric at moments notice.

"Don't worry son, dad will help you. Daddy just needs to answer one question and then daddy will come and take both mommy and you and we will live together happily ever after." As he told this, Rose started to lose color. 'Disgusting! I think I'm going to puke...' Boy answered to his parent. "I-I belive in you, dad." Man smiled at his words, but cried out in disagreement as snail was taken away from him. One who took it, smirked at his face and said.

"Now you have confirmed that your family is alive, shall we go back to business?" Man hesitated for second but nobbed his head. She smirked at him cruelly. "I think you have gotten my idea already. I ask you a question, you will give the right answer and I let your family go safe and healthy. Now listen closely, because I don't repeat this."

He leaned towards her as his heart speed up. Silence was deafening in his office. He was confident he could help his son and wife even if he couldn't answer right. If he couldn't save them... No, he could do it. He will save his family and himself from this mad woman. "Did you really belive that I would tell the truth?" Words were said so suddenly that while his mind register her words, his body registered her knife. He tried to scream but nothing came out.

Chuckle came behind him. "It's funny just how vulnerable humans are. One tap at right place and you can paralyze them," he didn't feel anything anymore before his senses were back. "blind them," one moment he saw everything, next only void before it was returned. "give them pain or pleasure," he tried to scream as unbelievable pain coursed through his body, until he moaned as he came in his pants. "Or make them tell the truth. Now, you puny man, why wouldn't you tell me just what happened to your first wife and daughter?"

He tried to bite his tongue but his traitor mouth told his secret to maniac. "They were not allowed to leave the house, if they did, I would punish them. When my wife tried to save my daughter, I would make a new scar on her with my swords or shoot at her with my guns. When my oldest grew little older, I would rape her and if she tried to fight back I would give her to slave traders to use as sex slave. Then after awhile I would arrest those owners and save my child from them. If my wife would try to escape, I would remind her of my status and about how I make her daughter payback for her. One day they both died, not because illness, but because I had grown tired of them."

Rose's grin didn't falter even after she heard at tragic end of mother and child. In fact, her grin had turned into bloodthirsty smirk as he continued his story. "Well, you certainly had an exciting life, didn't you? And I belive you had been doing this to your second wife too?" While it was said as question, it sounded more like statement. He nobbed his head, not trusting his tongue anymore to keep secrets. "Well then" she took blade away from his lungs and pocketed it. "I leave you here. Don't worry you will die probably after that clock," She pointed at clock over door"strucks 15. Hope you like heat, because people like you has a very special place in Hell."

Rose walked to door, her hips swaying for one side to other, mesmerizing slowly dying man. She stopped just before wooden barrier and said in cheerful voice, "I almost forgot to tell you, that phone call you had with your son? He was already dead by then. See you later!" before walked through door. Lieutenant was left there with his thoughts and pain along as his company.

AN: IT. IS. DONE! This fricking chapter had been my nightmare for whole week and now that it's done, I can finally eat my cereals in peace! At least I hope so... Tell me what do liked/disliked about this chapter. On another note, I have being planning to start a new story. Not a One Piece based but Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood based. I will put it out in today, so if you are interested, do read. Nothing else to report about, this is Rose, signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 One, two, three, four

Chapter 4. One, two, three, four...

AN: Jello people! It's lovely to do this again after so many have read my stories! almost 200 had visited my them, which makes me very happy indeed! But that's not all that makes me happy. I have got my first ever revive and I got to keep my promise! Those who doesn't understand, I promised to make new chapter if someone gave me an comment. Someone did, and now I would want to make my promise in this one too. I, Rose Hitogoshi, promise to make new chapter if I get revive. It can be a flame or just greeting, I don't care. Even if it's flame, it would still be acknowledgement, something that all humans depend on. Love, Rose!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Not manga, anime nor games are in my back pocket to claim as my own.

HappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappyHappy

Rose chuckled as she walked out of dying man's office. 'Stupid man, believing that something like that would escape from my sight. I didn't fuck those people just for fun of it... Ok maybe it had very small part in those sessions, but mostly it was because I needed something they had.'She snapped her fingers. "That remind me, I need to visit them. This came to me almost too late..." She mumbled last part out, knowing only ones who could hear her were already dead or in her side.

She walked for few meters, humming as planned where to move next, until she stopped and sighed. "Fang, would you please stop glaring me. You look like constipated frog right now."

If anyone would be looking, or alive, they would be shocked what happened at air before black haired beauty. It seemed to captured into human shaped box as air in it got some kind shine. Slowly, a figure appeared. Long, silver hair, put in ponytail, swung gently over persons backside as almost same colored eyes, just hint of blue in them, were narrowed at Rose. Light blue shirt with slightly darker blue top over it and white caprices, covered most of girls figures. On her neck, she had yin and yang pendant. White socks and sandals were comfortably on her feet as green backpack was slung over her shoulders.

Rose lifted one of her eyebrows at new teen as she didn't saw nothing new on her companion. "You didn't find anything useful from them or why you don't have anything to show to me?" Girl immediately dropped her gaze to floor, towards her nervously shuffling sandals. "I didn't want to touch them..." Fang said in small voice, getting sigh and "They are dead already, how you wouldn't want to touch them?" as head shot up and glare was in full set after those words.

"Well, excuuuse me, miss I-can-touch-dead-people-with-no-remorse, if I don't want to robber dead ones." She snapped back, gaining blank look from Rose before she walked away from there as she said in ice cold voice "Call me miss again and you will know just what happened to my last test subject personally." effectively shutting her up and setting shivers down Fang's spine.

Even when herself stopped searching on humans, for medical purpose only!, her friends still kept doing those un-godly experience, putting any of her protest off with saying "Be happy I don't use children's in them." or "Do you know where I put his heart? I kinda lost it."

She knew better than that, those screams that came from under deck were proof enough, and she had seeing some of milder ones on action, so she didn't really have to guess just how evil and sadistic Rose could be.

"That remind me, I need to go body shopping someday, so if you don't see me for few hours, look at lab." Rose's voice snapped Fang out from her horror filled thoughts. She blinked few times as she saw no one in her eyes until she said. "Would you please stop it?" Hmm was heard from somewhere before giggling. "No!" Rose chirped from somewhere.

Fang sighed and grumbled about sisters, who annoy with out reasons, getting another string of giggles as reward. "Let's play hide n seek!" Rose said in childlike voice. "You count to ten and I will hide. The area is this whole building." Silver haired girl sighed, but agreed with one extra rule. "Ok, but only if abilities aren't in use."

She had lived with Rose long enough to know her grin had grown to remind Cheshire cat. "Ok. Now turn your back and start counting already!" Again she sighed, but obeyed at command.

"One...Two...Three..."She heard how Rose ran away from her, sometimes jumping to get over bodies. "Four...Five...Six..." She felt really silly. What if somebody came and saw her here, face to the wall, counting from one to ten. But then she remembered why she was doing this. "Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

She was doing this because her sister needed this!

AN: Aww... How sweet ending from me! This is not my best chapter, at least in my point of view, so I decided 'I have done so many tragic ends, why not a little mushy this time?' and thus came this. It's not going to be any longer 'cause I want to do something special for that one. When I mean special, I mean meeting with Zoro and Sanji! This is a maybe thing at the moment, but if you would just send revive, it could become true chapter! So my deal is, you send a comment about my work and I will make this new chapter appear at internet. Easy, no? This is Rose, signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 Knocking out festival

Chapter 5. Knocking out festival

AN: This is what I would call, a succesful start. 200 People have visited my stories, now the only thing that should grow too would be commentary. I'm asking you, why can't you tell me what you think of mine story? It can't be that hard to say "Fucking hated it. Go back under your rock and learn how to write!" See, that wasn't too hard. Or if you want to make this world be better "Keep up the good work!" would be your option. Love, Rose!

Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece, damn...

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory

"Rose, can we leave already?" Her sister didn't look up from her work as she said one word for answer. "Why?"

Fang took mock thinking pose. "Hmm... Maybe because I don't like to see dead bodies being roped from their possession."

Rose's head jerked up in surprise, hands not stopping in their search. "You don't?" Younger one sweatdropped at tone of genuine surprise, as if she heard about it for first time. "No, I do not like to see somebody disrespect dead ones."

Her companion head dropped back to look what her hands have fished out from man's pocket before throwing money to brown leather bag on her right hip."Oh, it's that respect thingie again. Really if you would just once let them go, you could have much more fun." Fang rolled her eyes at casual remark.

"I think you have mixed respect and morals together, sis." Black head pursued her bright red lips in thought before grinded. "What is difference between right and wrong?" Fang opened her mouth for answer, but no sound didn't came out as she understood how difficult it was explain to Rose.

So she closed her mouth and went back to silence that had been around for far long time for her bubbly personality. Only noise what they could hear, was coins clinking and little clothe shuffling as Rose's expert hands took everything removable and valuable away from dead officers that now littered floor.

After what felt like a hour, Rose finally sighed in satisfaction and stood up to flex her arms and legs.

Fang snapped out from her sleep as she heard Rose's joints pop loudly. She too stretched her arms, note to yourself, sleeping in ball was very uncomfortable to wake up from, and rubbed her eyes free from sleep sand.

She blinked as something thuded to her lap with distinctive metal hitting metal sound. Looking down, she saw Rose's money bag, it had chibi version of her threatening others with knife, so full it wouldn't close. Looking up with raised eyebrow, she saw Rose three inches away from her face, grinding like a madwoman she was. "If you want, go buy a ship." Fang's eyes shined with gratitude, smell had started to get unbearable, and she smiled as she stood up, money bag securely on her hand.

She turned to walk away, but hand on her shoulders stopped her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Rose point towards her backpack, who leaned innocently to wall. "You may want to take that with you." Blushing little, she took it and again tried to turn, but again hand stopped her.

Curious what Rose had to say, she turned her head towards her. Blue eyed girl smirked in michivieous way as she spoke. "Try to find a boat that stays above water longer than last one did." Blushing harder, for embarrassment or anger, it was hard to say, but she didn't answer to Rose.

She rudely shoved hand away from her shoulders to keep moving. This time she reached to wall before Rose remembered anything new to say to her. "Hey Fang."

Her eye twitched, she really wanted to go already but she kept her here 'cause she knew how she wanted, no, graved to leave, sadistic. Wouldn't be first time. Taking calming breath, Fang turned yet again to look at smirking teen with blank look on her face. Smirk grew back to grin as she spoke.

"Just wanted to say that I heard your boyfriend is at our next destination," Fang blushed, this time for embarrassment, which caused Rose's eyes to get michivieous glint. "So buy condoms, I'm not going to give any if you two want to start baby making right there."

Fang's face was so red, even tomato would shame it's dull color. She stormed off, Rose's laughter companion angry stomping in empty halls.

"Stupid perverted sisters with their stupid minds..." Fang angrily kicked rock away, once she was out from now empty station. Taking calming breath, she focused on her mission. "Find a boat, right." She nobbed to herself and started to walk through busy streets, filled with children and adults like ways.

She sniffled at clean air mixed with different spices, smell of baked bread, fruits and flowers, completely different from smell of decaying body and blood she was forced to smell for hours.

Laughter from woman, children and men, shouts from marketers trying to sell their productions, joyfully talk all around her filled her silence accustomed ears.

A group of three boy and a dog ran next to her, making her almost lose her balance but she controlled her movements good enough to straighten up. She only smiled and laughed at group who only turned their head to say quick "Sorry!" running away from her sight at same time. Chuckling, she shaked her head, muttering lowly under her breath "Kids..." before continued her trek.

Greeting at everyone she had a pleasure to meet and turning down any sale offerings, she couldn't help but remember how it was ten years ago. 'I would always hide my gaze and follow Rose around, too shy to even speak a word to any other than her.

Rose, being oddly more social one as child, would greet anybody like they were her family. She would look at me, expecting me to introduce myself, but after third time she bluntly called me "shy sister of mine". I looked her like she was crazy, while men we were talking to chuckled uncomfortably and backed away in fear, stating they forgot something back home.'

She snorted at memory. 'Girl is 9 years old, yet had more reputation than some pirates. Well can't say I blame them, hearing mad killer has a sister would make anyone little wary. Heck, even I tried to run away from her as she told about her past. After first ten times, she showed how bad world could be if I would success in escaping, so I decided to stay with her.

Half a month later, she had rubbed herself in me so much I had progressed more with my shyness than in year with therapist. In afterthought, maybe I should thank her... Or maybe not, she would just put me in boot camp as thanks.' She sweatdropped at thought.

While she was in memory lane, her feet had walked her to backyard of one restaurant where she had eaten once and even worked for awhile. It was a shortcut to harbor, one of many they had explored when it was iffy to stay in one place too long.

She didn't actually see what she hit, but she defiantly felt when she crashed on something much more softer than pavement.

Blinking at sudden change from upside position to vertical, her somewhat dazed brain tried to place material she had fallen to. 'Soft yet little rough to touch, has an pattern on it, warm, has a heartbeat, cigarette?' She sniffled more deeply, trying to remember familiar scent. 'Yes, a cigarette, but with no flower as background. Olive oil, meat and... something alike love?' She finally opened her eyes to see who she had being sniffling.

Black backside of jacket and blonde short hair that she saw momentarily confused Fang, 'Rose went back for blonde?', until she saw broad shoulders of man. 'Oh it's just some man...'

She understood meaning of it after three seconds, making her jump up from him faster than one could blink. Pressing her back to brick wall, she steadied her breathing before walked back to man, who was still face on floor

. "Mister?" Man didn't react at her small voice. She tried to say it louder.

"Mister, are you alright?" She frowned when he stayed on his position. She poked his arm gently as she tried to wake him up.

"Mister" poke

"Mister" poke

"Mister" poke

"Snore"

She sighed, there was no way he wakes up in next few minutes if that snore she heard was any indication. Looking at sky, she calculated she had about two hour to spend before he will stand on his own legs and a hour for Rose to do all stuff she needed to do, so in sense, she was screwed. Slumping on ground, she tried to get comfortable position as she seemed to have time to kill. Taking her green backpack and fishing out book titled as '101. How to repair a ship. Tips and tricks to get your boat stop sinking.' she opened at first page, sent little prayer 'Don't let Rose go to killing spree.' before she started her watch hour over unconscious man.

On other side of town, tan greenhaired man was getting more and more agitated. He was wearing white shirt tucked into black pants that were kept up by green waistband. On his right, he had three katanas, looking ready to kill anybody who comes on their masters way. On same side, on his ear he had three gold earings. Dark green cloth was tied around his bicep. His green eyes twitched almost unnoticeably. Before him was shop he was to meet rest of his crew, but the problem was, they weren't there! He made sure he was at right place, there was even that same weapon shop that they promised to meet...Wait a moment.

They changed their meeting spot, he supposed to meet others at port! Growling, he turned around to walk away from useless shop, only to bump on grumbled and tried to continue his way but voice stopped him.

"Hey, grassbrain, didn't your mama teach you what to say when you almost light someone up?" Not caring about person, he bluntly said "No." before walked away. He heard a swish and turned around to catch knife sent to his way. He smirked at his opponent, who was glaring at him.

"You should do better than that." She snorted in very unlady like way before retorted to him. "If I wanted to do better then that, you would be on floor without any of your limbs, pretty boy." He lost his smirk at nickname and throwed blade back to her.

She caught it with her left hand and put it back to her before folded her hands under her breasts, pouting like a child at him. "You still haven't apologized."

He didn't listen her as he turned around and walked from slightly wet girl. "Hey, I'm talking to you, butterknife boy!" He kept walking on and not a second later, he felt her precense behind him. He tried to act like he didn't know she was tailing him, but after ten minutes of her silently staring at his back head, it started to get awkward.

He walked around corner and turned to look at his follower who kept walking to his chest. She stopped at there, face at same level as his nipples, and he dropped his head to look blankly at her. Slowly she lifted her head up, her eyes twinkling with enjoyment. "You gonna apologize with your body?" To prove her deal, she licked his nipples trough his shirt, getting spot at there looking like he breastfed a baby. He shivered at touch and pushed her a arm length away from him, his sour face losing its threatening because small blush on his cheeks.

"Why are you following me?" He growled out and got innocent face as answer. "Following?" She shifted her head as if she was lost puppy. He wasn't fooled, he saw a glint in her eyes that told she knew exactly what he ment. He hmp'ed at her and said. "Stop trying to be cute, you're not."

She rolled her eye at him, other one being under thick barrage that was called front hair. "Would you be shocked if I told you I wasn't trying?"

Seeing his deadpanned look, she pointed at him with her pointer finger. "You, mister negative, are boring." He couldn't help it, his eye twitched at insult but at least he had enough control not to outright kill girl. She suddenly got thinking pose, leaning her chin to her right palm while left arm was keeping right up.

"You know what, you remind me of this one pirate hunter that was captured by captain's son because he said back to him..." She didn't saw him stiffen as she was laughing. "To be captured because you talk back, I would have killed the son of bitch and begone with it. Stupid pirate hunter..." Mentioned pirate hunter almost didn't hear last part, but he did and he didn't like this girl, not a one drop. He was tempted to get away from her but when he tried to move his leg, he couldn't. Trying harder to move it, he scowled as it would be more successful to tickle a whale with a needle.

"Aww, is pretty boy stuck at place?" He shot a glare to her, which she countered with sunny grin. "What did you do?" He gritted out, annoyed at black haired girl. She didn't seem to hear him as she was observing his body. "Hmm... If you would stop using those katanas, then maybe you wouldn't be so easily recognized, Roronoro Zoro." She licked her lips, making him notice slightly bloodied theet raising more questions about girl.

"That picture of you so doesn't give enough respect to your muscles. Pity, really. If I have knew sooner, you would already be introduced to wonderful things like threesome and blowjob." From outside he was calm, but on inside he was questioning about what was a blowjob. He was knocked out from his thoughts as she started to take his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" She didn't look at him as she answered. "What does it look like, I'm taking your shirt off." She had got at half way before a yell interrupted her.

"Zooooorooooo! Wheeere aaare youuu?" Rose hastily put shirt back on him and escaped from street, shouting back to him "See you later, grassbrain!", leaving Zoro unable to move in alley. This time, it was Zoro who yelled. "Aaargh, I hate that girl!" His shout gave out his location, making those looking at him find him much easier.

It wasn't long wait to head of his captain peeked over corner, his frown turning to grin as he saw Zoro. "Shihi, I found him, Usopp!" Boy shouted so loud, everyone at village could hear him, before he walked to look at Zoro.

Boy had black short hair, just reaching his ears, and dark brown, almost black eyes. His face was other ways unblemished but under his left eye was a scar with stitches. He wore a red vest that shoved his lanky upper body and blue shorts that stopped at his knees, white fluff hiding helms of pants. Simple sandals adored his feet, giving his toes air and space to move. His signature hat was at his back, connected to string to keep straw hat from being blown away.

Teen raised curious eyebrow at Zoro's position, he was still paralyzed by that girl. "Zoro, what's that on your shirt? Looks like a water..." Green haired teen sighed. "It's nothing, Luffy." Luffy seemed about to argue but Zoro didn't have patience to deal with his simple minded captain, so he said. "It's nothing, really. Why were you looking at me?"

Luffy looked at him on confused manner, before he understood question. "Oh, Nami guessed you were gonna get lost, so she sent us to search for you!" He grinded at angry Zoro. "I didn't get lost! I have never got lost..."

Luffy stopped his mutterings as he remember something. "Oh, and Nami said you had to give bet money as coins." Green haired teen was about to say something but another male voice stopped him. "Ooh, you found him Luffy! Of course I could have done it faster by myself but Nami wanted to make sure you wouldn't wreck anything... This reminds me of time after I had defeated giant snail with my pinky. Do you want to hear it?" Luffy turned around, eyes sparkling with excitement and head nobbing so fast others would worry for his neck, while Zoro had his eyes promising to cut blabber mouths throat if he continued.

Boy in front of them had long nose and black, shoulder length, curling hair, part of it hid by green bandanna. He was tan, lanky and, to Zoro, weak, seeing he had none of muscles you could see on Zoro. He was clothed with green overalls and white sash in his midsection. On his left arm was white and blue stripped sweatband and on his head, over bandanna, was pair of goggles attached to some kind headband. On his feet was green boots that ended on his ankles. Yellow satchel bag hanged on his left side, with cloth it was attached to been slung over his right shoulder.

His cocky grin withered little seeing Zoro's dead eyes, turning to nervous one. "Maybe some other time, but now we need to get Zoro back to ship before going back to city to search for Sanji." Luffy pouted, for being denied of story, while Zoro's glare lessened, making long noised boy gain back his confidence.

"Come on, what are we still waiting for!" Luffy shouted, no more saddened, on top of his lungs and started to walk away from Zoro. Other boy followed his movements but turned around as he didn't hear third pair of footstep follow them.

Zoro was still on the same position, legs wide apart from each other, arms laying limply on his sides. Only thing that had changed was his face, it was now covered in sweat and look of annoyance was etched to it. "Umm... Zoro, are you coming?" He said trough gritted teeth. "I'm trying, Usopp. I'm trying."

Usopp looked confusedly at his companions unmoving body, until got horrified look as he connected the dots wrong. "You aren't able to walk anymore!?" Luffy turned around as he shouted at top of his lungs, pointing at green teen. Zoro's eye twitched and tried to say something, but was unable as other boy kept going.

"You lost your leg muscles and are now cursed to stay on that position for rest of your miserable life! You angried some god and they decided to show what would happen if you don't belive in them!" Usopp immediately went to his knees and prayed. "God and goddesses, I will belive on your strength and on your judgement. Please, do not make what happened to Zoro, happen to me..."

He would have continued but sudden snort above them interrupted him. "I have been called as an angel and as a demon, but never as goddess. Thanks for that!" While two other boy looked up in confusion, one, ex pirate hunter knew exactly who was talking. "You!"

It was Rose indeed, but why she had, "Nami!", slung over her shoulder?

AN: So, we have little bit of history of two of them, Fang knocks someone out and Rose meets Zoro. Hope I did some justice to his character, tell me if I didn't. Revive you must, thou shall want more of this. This is Rose, signing out!


	6. Chapter 6 Remembering wrong

Chapter 6. Remebering wrong

AN: Heeeeeellllloooooo all my little children. It's your worst nightmare, back to business! Well not really, seeing I wasn't away from business, but you get the idea. I have become a beta! Now I have the power and knowledge to to do something? I'm not really sure why, but becoming beta has being something I had a lot of problems. First my tablet, yes I write with tablet, throwed me out for about six times. Then I found a gameplay I just have to watch. Then came school. Then, I just leaved this place because I didn't want to lose anymore of my hair. So, while I was busy trying to ignore the problem, I wrote totally diffrent storyes than any of my three already exciting story... I have about two Naruto relaited chapters, two Powerpuff Girls z and one Fairy tail... So I'm sorry if I ignored my story. Well enough of that.

Disclaimer: The shocking truth is, I don't own One Piece. Deal with it.

Love, Rose!

* * *

><p>Rose blinked and looked behind her, before turned around with brown furrowed. "Who are you calling Nami, I'm Rose." Luffy, with little more scared Usopp, glared at her but pointed at body slung over her shoulder.<p>

She turned her head, staring at butt of her catch with blank look, before patted at the ass. Usopp's, Luffy's and Zoro's face changed to rage and surprise as black haired girl laughed. "Oh, now I understand. Well Nami-chan, we are here and it didn't take more than minute, so pay up!"

Rose throved orange haired teen off from her shoulder, Luffy catched her just before she touched the ground, and jumped down from roof to lean on still unmoving Zoro. He growled as he spoke through clenched teeth. "What did you do to her?"

She was incepting one of her nails, blowed on it before cleaned on his shirt. "Gave her a ride she will never forget." He turned his head towards her, his neck was slowly starting to move at his command, to give her a questionable stare. She didn't reply as she pointed towards their navigator, who was groaning and holding her mouth.

"You're still alive!" and "Nami!" were the first sentences dizzy female could hear after her own screaming. She shakily lifted her head to glare at smiling teen before another wave of nausea over came her and she needed to lower her head. Her captain fussed over her, not really knowing what to do, and hysterical boy next to him was not helping th situation.

She had caught a glimpse of green haired idiot, but it was enough for her to curse his existence. 'Damn you, Zoro. If you would have just once come at right place in right time, I wouldn't be puking mess right now...' She stopped after that to groan as thinking her revenge came too much, so she kept her thought only in teaching herself how to breathe again.

She stayed like that for awhile, but opened her eye to glare as chuckle was heard. Glared gave sunny smile back to her as she kept chuckling. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad. It's not like this was your first time traveling via rooftops."

Nami scowled at she retorted in ice cold voice. "This was first time I have ever been so close of dying, you bastard."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, like she didn't care she almost killed someone. "Technically, you should call me 'you bitch' seeing I'm not a bass or retarded, but call me whatever you feel like." Her gaze darkened with her background as Zoro shivered. "But if you call me princess, I will shove why my sister is afraid of me..."

All the while her grin turned to bloodthirsty smirk before was switched to amused smile, eyes gleaming with lust as she stared at Zoro, her hand petting his cheek almost lovingly.

"Now where was I?... Oh yeah, getting my reward for giving a piggyback ride." She crashed her lips on younger boys mouth, getting set of gasps around her.

Zoro's eyes widened in surprise before he tried to wiggle his way away from kiss, but was only able to move his hands to her waist. He tried to shake his head away from her, which surprisingly worked as she stepped away from him to lean against wall.

"What the hell was that!?" Girl cringed little at Zoro's shout but gave patient smile and spoke slowly, as if he was 4 years old. "That is little thing called kissing and people usually use it tell to other person about their feelings, but I do it because... "

She shrugged her shoulders and grinded. "Because why not, it's not like my husband can tell me not to."Ending discussion with that, she strolled to Nami, her hips swaying like she was on boat.

Luffy went to stop her but was walked through, leaving him confused where she went. Usopp cried out as she emerged through Luffy's back, eyes set on backing navigator.

When Nami's back hit wall, she tried kicking and punching but all her attack went straight through her enemy. It was like she was a ghost. Usopp tried to use his slingshot but all of his ammunition didn't either hit silently grinding girl or were captured by her hand.

She kneeled next to panicking female and slided a hand under her chin to turn her face as she incepted Nami.

Others stayed where they were, attack ready if she tried to do anything to their friend.

After while, Rose sighed in relief and allowed scared girl to have her chin back.

"I thought for awhile..." Black haired girl muttered to herself, setting a lot question in others mind, before surprised others by trying to claw her eyes out. "AARGH! I thought I could forget her already, but..." She slumped, her head crashing at wall with crunch.

Others watched at her with wide eyes as she giggled. "She just wants to be reminded by me. Isn't that right? That's your big plan, to make me remember all that, right?" She gave mad giggle before shouted on top of her lungs towards sky. "I DO REMEMBER! I REMEMBER ALL OF THE THINGS! I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER!...I remember you..." She ended sorrowfully, bowing at straight surface.

"Are you sure she is alright at upstairs?" Usopp whispered his question to Zoro, who shaked his head, his eyes looking warily at shaking back of, probably, insane girl. Nami was helped to stand up by Luffy, who was also looking at their newest accuquitanse with wariness, before checked over her for any injuries.

Nami shaked her head in negative answer, locking her eyes with crying girl's back before coughed to catch her attention. "Um, excuse me, are you alright?" Shaking stopped as Rose erupted with laughter, founding something funny in situation.

Exchanging glances with others, Usopp was about to ask again, but she was faster. "She said I was crazy..." She giggled. "I grew mad at her and yelled 'you either go with my craziness or you will die by my craziness!' She died because I said I would be alright." Rose lifted her head to stare with haunted eyes at four pirates, deranged grin etatched to her face. "For her I will be alright."

Others couldn't think anything to say at, obviously, crazy person, but they weren't needed as another female voice yelled at entrance.

"Rose!" They blinked and suddenly next to Rose was silver haired girl checking her eyes and pulse before rummaging her backpack. She pulled a syringe which made Rose twitch at sight of it, but couldn't protest quick enough as she already got a shot.

Her eyes went sleepy before she was knocked out, silverette sighing and shaking her head in remorse as she stared at twitching girl.

"Who are you?" Silverette snapped out of her mind at question and turned swiftly at them, her weapon already drawn. Usopp, who was about to touch mysteries girl, jumped away from attack range. Girl, noticing that they weren't enemy, gave sheepish grin as she folded her boa stick back to four pieces.

"Sorry about that, I was overreacting little..." She frowned towards sleeping girl as she tried to explain the situation.

"It's just... Every time I have found her back in That," They heard her use big letter, signifying it was something big. "She would usually surround herself with enemies. I have a theory why, but I don't dare to try it out... Anyways, I would often be the one who saves her from fighters, so when I came here I was already ready to fight you guys... But it would seem, you are already taken care off." She chuckled at end as she waved towards unmoving green head.

He grumbled at that, but Luffy, ever the straight one, blurted out his question. "Who are you and what are you?" Teen looked longingly at knocked out person, before smiled politely.

"Who I'm? I'm Fang, this loony girls' adopted sister and nurse." She pursued her lips in thought until extended her hand to strawhat."Pleasure to meet you, umm, who are you again?"

Luffy smiled happily, there was a chance of getting new friend!, as he took her hand, almost crushing it with his excitement.

"I'm Luffy, the next pirate king!" He shook her hand so hard, she jumped up and down with after Nami hitted his head, did he let her hand go.

"You stupid! Look what you did, you almost broke her arm!" She pointed towards dizzy girl, who almost walked to wall but Usopp stopped her just before hitting herself. He nursed his lump, but said. "Mou... Why are you so mean Nami?" She lifted her fist, preparing to punch him again but shout at entrance stopped her.

"NAMI-SWAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Not even turning around, she knew Sanji would be twirling or dancing or running to her so she only sighed as she lowered her arm. "Yes, Sanji-kun. I'm alright. Why don't you come here for a moment?"

Joyful shout later, one blond lovesick cook was right besides here, his tail wagging wildly, if he had one. "Tell me, Sanji. If you weren't with us minutes ago..."

Turning around, she punched him straight at head as she shouted. "Then where were you!" He shouted as he flew to wall, getting his second bump by hard rock. "Ah, I think I know where he was." She turned quickly to stare at Fang, who gave ashamed grin as she scratched her head.

"You see, I kinda," She coughed, feeling uncomfortable by orangettes stare. "Knocked him unconscious..." Others blinked at her, her blushing growing by seconds, until one sleepy laugh was heard at floor.

"Dat ish mah sis... Firsth knocking unconsciousssnes and den you will starth your killingsh. I'm soooo proud of youuuuu!" Rose slurred out, still out from world. "Shut. Up. Rose." Fang spoke through teeth, glancing murderously at dumbly smiling teen.

"My sister will start killing, my sister will start killing, my sister will start kill-iing and soon we bath in blood~" She sang, horrible, like drunk horribly, before passed out, leaving in air a new sense of uncomfortable.

Fang cringed at lyrics and offered apologetic smile to others as she lifted her sister, to lean on her, and said. "If you would excuse us, I need to get her in bed before she starts doing something more regretful." With nob to five, she walked towards start of dead end, huffing and muttering curses underneath her breath.

"Wait!" Stopping, she looked over her shoulder at shouter. "What did your sister do to me, I can't move anymore." She slapped her forehead, but didn't turn around as she shouted.

"Sorry! She must have hit your nerve! Don't worry, the effect will be gone after few minutes, so don't panic. I would advice moving slowly at first before you try to do any running!" With that, she continued her trek until stopped again as she heard footsteps behind her. Peaking over shoulder, she saw Luffy and Sanji, both giving smile to her as blond man took Rose from her, allowing her to stand straighter.

"Wha?" Luffy laughed as he saw her face. "Shihihi. We will help you with your weight!" She gave suspicious look at duo, before asked, doubt coloring her voice. "Why?"

His smile got bigger and answered like it was most oblivious thing in the world. "Because you're my friend!" Her eyes almost bulged out from their sockets until she smiled, grateful tears coming to her eyes as she whispered. "Thank you."

He only nobbed before marched out from street, Sanji and others following his lead, Zoro leaning against Usopp to walk, but moved by himself nonetheless.

AN: Dat is da spot! I think that is some kind end, even if it ends like waterfall, but oh well... This has been dusting in my mind for awhile but I haven't found any good end to this chapter so I came to desicioun to boldly stop it just like that. Hope this was somewhat interesting... My plea for beta reader stays, so please help man at hill. This is Rose, signing out!


End file.
